


Property of Dean

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Claiming, Complete, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is Dean's. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I've been drowning in fluff for the last few days, and before that I was treading water in the Destiel River. I'm happy to say "WINCEST HAS RETURNED!! AND THERE'S SMUT!!!" There's still some fluff, I'm not so sad to say, but don't worry too much. Smut will still be prevalent under my pseud :) 
> 
> Inspired by [this prompt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118221/chapters/2381491). It doesn't follow it much at all, but inspiration counts for something. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Dean came into the room with a grin on his face that immediately had Sam defensive. Prank wars were born from that grin. Nothing good ever came of it.

“Dean,” Sam warned. He was still cuffed to the bed, unable to defend himself from Dean’s pursuits, but his tone was usually enough to stop Dean in his tracks. “What are you doing?”

“Nothin’, Sammy,” Dean said innocently, but Sam could see the calculated movements in his step and the awkward angling of his arm so that Sam couldn’t see the hand behind his back.

He wasn’t worried. Dean usually knew when too much was too much, but he couldn’t help but be skeptical about whatever Dean had planned. His brother’s ideas didn’t always go according to plan. Beach sex was horrible—sand in all the wrong areas—and don’t even get him started on trying a quickie in the Impala. He’d been on Dean’s bad side for _days_ after making such as mess of the backseat.

“If it’s nothing, then tell me.”

Dean chuckled and pulled out a brown squeeze bottle from behind his back.

“Dean, no,” he protested.

Dean didn’t slow. He kneeled on the bed, grinning maniacally. In one fluid movement, he popped the top of the bottle and straddled his hips.

“Come on. You’re going to make a mess.” Sam squirmed, trying his hardest to ignore the way his cock thickened under his brother while he angled himself away from the bottle.

Dean smirked. “Not if you don’t move around so much, sasquatch. Settle down. I promise I won’t screw with your _delicate sensibilities_.”

“Dean,” Sam whined. He pouted up at his brother, but he stopped moving and left Dean to his ministrations. He hissed when the liquid spilled down on his bare chest, dripping in a slow stream of sweetness. “Fuck,” he gasped. “It’s cold.”

Dean chuckled, but continued swirling the bottle in an elaborate pattern. “Almost done, Sammy,” he reassured.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. Every drop had him shivering, and it became a game to him to guess when Dean was going to stop, when he was going to move to another area of his body.

It started on his chest until he was completely covered in chocolate syrup—cold and sticky, and Sam didn’t envy the amount of time it would take Dean to clean him off because Dean _was_ going to clean him off—but it moved lower still. Dean swirled his tongue around his stomach before dropping more of the sticky sauce in a pattern on his thighs, his legs, his arms.

Sam gasped in surprise when Dean’s lips met his. He moved in synch with his brother, not unaware of how Dean kept purposefully away from the artwork that littered his body.

Sam moaned when Dean bit his upper lip, and his cock hardened, standing tall between them.

“There he is,” Dean whispered to himself, smirking against Sam’s lips.

Sam opened his eyes just in time to watch Dean take his cock in his hand and stretch it down between his legs. He uncapped the chocolate syrup again and swirled it around Sam’s hard cock. Sam hissed with the movement. It was cold, but the drops that fell against the sheets teased little moans out of him and sent shivers up his back.

“All done,” Dean said. He capped the bottle and tossed it aside, letting Sam’s cock bob back up to point at the ceiling.

Sam smiled when he saw what his brother had done. Five letters graced his cock, written elaborately in dripping chocolate.

_D_

_E_

_A_

_N_

_S_

Dean grinned over his cock, easy and carefree. His green eyes sparkled, and Sam couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his brother looked like this, bare and doting on him, claiming him as his own in every way possible.

“ _Fuck, Dean_.”

Dean sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth, erasing one letter at a time with his lips as he took him deeper. Sam touched the back of Dean’s throat, and he felt Dean gag around him. There was only so much of this he could take before he came, but he held himself back, his muscles straining with the action.

Dean pulled back just enough to lick under the rim of his head, and then his cock was nestled nice and deep in Dean’s throat.

“Oh, god,” he chanted. “ _Fuck_.”

Dean moaned around him, the vibrations making lights flare in front of his eyes.

“Dean. I –I’m— _moan_ —fuck, Dean.”

Dean licked a stripe up the backside of his cock. The touch was teasing, and Sam knew Dean was just waiting for the expected grunt, the tightening of his groin, signaling him of his release. Sam didn't disappoint. 

He pulled against his restraints as he came forcefully. Dean suckled his cock, swallowing down everything Sam have him as if it was as delicious as his chocolate covered cock. 

It was only then, when he was coming down from his orgasm, that be paid attention to the rest of his body. 

_Dean's._

_Dean's._

_Dean's, Dean's, Dean's._  

 _Mine_ , one read. 

"Yours," Sam whispered. 

Dean grinned again, and Sam missed this side of his brother, missed the slow easy kisses and the way his mouth moved—insistent, but not rushed—against his. It wasn’t frantic this time. It was slow and easy between them in a way it hadn’t been since before Stanford.

“You’re mine, Sammy,” Dean whispered against his mouth.

“Always.”

Sam sighed in contentment, loving the way Dean’s mouth wrinkled around the edges when he grinned. Screaming orgasms were born from that grin. He loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it give you a craving for chocolate? Kudos. Did it give you a craving for Sam's swollen cock in Dean's mouth? Comment.


End file.
